Meme
Un Meme es una expresión facial hecha dibujo. Pueden expresar risa, emoción, miedo, sorpresa, etc. Casi siempre comienzan cómo un simple dibujo y luego se empiezan a dispersar por todo el mundo. Las principales "creadoreas y difusoras" de memes son "Tumblr", "4chan", "Cuánto Cabrón", "Reddit", etc. Aquí les dejo una lista con los memes más usados y más conocidos. Are you fucking kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?" le asombra la estupidez humana de muchas personas. Traducido al castellano vendría a ser algo como "¿Tengo cara de tonto?" o "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?". Aww Yea Aww Yea es usado para expresar una explosión de alegría y gozo. El origen de este meme se encuentra en la película Spiderman 2 y es nada menos que el jefe de Peter Parker, J. Jonah Jameson. Cereal Guy El tío de los cereales es dialogador, siempre tiene algo por decir y siempre se adelanta a los acontecimientos. Es un visionario de nuestros días y raramente se equivoca. Aunque existen varias versiones del mismo, el tío de los cereales es originario de una viñeta realizada en MS Paint que trataba de un tío discutiendo con su novia, obra de Bob Averill en los foros SomethingAwful en 2007. Alguien en 2009 cogió el primer panel de la viñeta y lo convirtió en la forma actual, que circula por miles de foros y páginas web por internet. Challenge Accepted Challenge Accepted es un meme donde al personaje se le presenta un reto muy complicado, muchas veces rozando lo imposible, el cual acepta sin ningú tipo de dilación. Se dio a conocer en los foros de Bungie Flood, aunque anteriormente la frase "Challenge Accepted" había sido muchas veces recurrida por Barney Stinson en la serie "Cómo conocí a vuestra madre". Everything went better than expected Es una variante de Rage guy (fffuuu), que se hizo popular a finales de 2009, en el cual, en vez de encabronarse por una situación, se alegra porque todo ha salido bien cuando parecía que no iba a tener un buen final. Feel like a ninja Feel like a ninja es, como su nombre indica, un meme que expresa una acción propia de un ninja, una acción arriesgada sin ser visto por nadie, rápido, sigiloso. El meme fue creado en "Cuanto Cabrón" por un usuario llamado "jorjo" en una viñeta en diciembre de 2010. Feel like a sir Feel like a sir representa a un tipo con clase, un señor, un galán a la vieja usanza. El origen de este meme no está muy claro, si bien la imagen había aparecido previamente en reddit.com, su uso como meme "Feel like a sir" se ha extendido en Cuánto Cabrón. Fffffuuuuuuuuu (Rage Guy) Rage Guy (FFFUUU) es una serie de viñetas de 4 paneles donde el personaje expresa rabia y desespero por una situación que le ha sucedido, normalmente en situaciones que nos pasan a cualquiera. Forever alone Forever Alone es un meme derivado de Rage guy (fffuuu) que expresa soledad, rechazo, pena en la vida que le ha tocado vivir. Empezó a popularizarse en comunidades como 4chan o tumblr a mediados de 2010, que es cuando data la primera viñeta suya. Fuck yea Fuck Yea es un triunfador, ilustra todos esos momentos de nuestras vidas cotidianas donde nos sentimos unos cracks por algo que hemos conseguido, por muy chorrada que sea. Las primeras viñetas tienen fecha de Febrero de 2010 en la comunidad 4chan. Inglip Raisins (en parte 2) aparece en otro tipo de meme, cuando con capucha roja, está a las órdenes de Lord Inglip y le obedece a todo lo que le dice, el cual se comunica con él mediante captchas (un captcha es ese "Escribe las dos palabras" cuando te creas cualquier cuenta). Este Raisins con capucha roja se llama gropaga, que significa seguidor de Inglip. It´s free It's Free representa la poca vergüenza que tenemos todos cuando vemos algo que es gratis, por muy chorrada que sea. Proviene de Núñez, personaje que interpreta Carlos Latre en Crackòvia, famoso programa de TV3. Su primera aparición como meme fue en "Cuánto Cabrón". It´s something It's something es un meme conformista, lejos de deprimirse, encabronarse o entristecerse por un hecho que no esperaba, se conforma con el plan B, que muchas veces nada tiene que ver con lo que quería en un principio. El origen de este meme está en tumblr, por el usuario "rcdb", aunque no ha sido ampliamente divulgado hasta la fecha. LOL Este meme representa a la gente que ríe o actúa de forma alocada. Viene del acrónimo LOL (en inglés, laugh out loud, que significa "reírse en voz alta"). No está muy claro si surgió de 4chan o Reddit, ya que la primera aparición fue en un post de Reddit. Me gusta "Me gusta" es un personaje asquerosillo el cual siempre responde con un "Me gusta" a situaciones raras, repugnantes, curiosas. En una imagen de DeviantArt podemos encontrar su primera aparición y poco después empezó a difundirse por 4chan y Reddit. Mentira "Mentira" es la total frustración al ver que un anuncio, unas palabras, una situación no es verdad. Su primera aparición fue en "Cuanto Cabrón por un usuario llamado "lolitrollyou" en una viñeta en enero de 2011. Mother of god "Mother of god" se utiliza para mostrar asombro. Se muestra estupefacto ante acontecimientos que no se esperaba. Nothing to do here "Nothing to do here" coge su jetpack y se larga cuando ve que la situación no va con él o que no le interesa lo más mínimo. El meme fue creado en "Cuanto Cabrón" por un usuario llamado "premutos" en una viñeta en abril de 2011. Okay Okay es un meme que representa resignación, no tiene otra salida que pasar por el aro, donde otros memes mostrarían enfado, rabia, Okay se resigna. Pat Bateman Bateman es el personaje que interpreta Christian Bale en American Psycho, en una escena en la que sale con una hacha. Poker Face Poker Face representa las situaciones más surrealistas y embarazosas, lo que comúnmente se denomina "cara de póker". Puke Rainbows Puke Rainbows es un meme que tiene su origen en comics y está representado por un vómito de arcoiris cuando el personaje está ante situaciones muy pastelosas y románticas. Su primera aparición fue para un artículo del blog I-mockery, cuando el autor visitó un supermercado japonés y estaba lleno de productos de todos los colores posibles. Raisins Raisins es usado para mostrar perplejidad, asombro o algo inesperado. Su origen está en una viñeta donde el personaje descubría que una galleta llevaba pasas en vez de chocolate. Está intimamente ligado al meme Inglip. Si, claro Sí claro, con su cara viciosa, se muestra en ocasiones en que la situación tiene un doble sentido, y "sí claro" siempre es el más retorcido o perverso. Su origen en inglés es el meme "I See What You Did There" y aunque su origen es desconocido es usado desde hace tiempo en 4chan y tumblr. That´s suspicious That's suspicious es un meme donde el personaje sospecha de todo, aún cuando todo está clarísimo y sea la tontería más grande del mundo, él no las tiene todas. Su primera aparición de la que se tiene constancia es en esta viñeta en "Cuanto Cabrón" a finales de 2010, por el usuario "Sospechoso". Trolldad Las viñetas de Trolldad se basan en la conversación entre un padre y un hijo, donde el padre siempre termina trolleando a su hijo con chistes o rimas. Si bien proviene de trollface, su primera aparición fue en 2009 en "Reddit". Trollface Trollface, también conocido como "Coolface" (hay discrepancia de opiniones entre qué término es el correcto), es un meme originado en MS Paint por un usuario de DevianArt llamado Whynne y normalmente usado para trollear, ser un cabrón, reírse de la gente, en definitiva, liarla parda. A parte de ello, Trollface también es el fundador de la TrollScience, una ciencia troll donde todo es posible. Problem? Y U NO Y U NO es un meme cuyo mayor próposito es concienciar a la gente sobre un hecho o tema, a modo de queja. Su traducción del inglés sería "POR QUÉ NO...". La expresión facial del personaje, llena de rabia, parece ser originada a partir de la encontrada en el capítulo 55 de Gantz, Naked King, publicado en 2002, pero su origen como meme cascarrabias tiene fecha de finales de 2010. Yao Ming "Yao Ming" representa esas situaciones en la que te la suda lo que está pasando, o que vas a hacer justo lo contrario. Su origen tuvo lugar en un hilo de "Reddit", donde un usuario colgó imágenes aleatorias que había creado y alguien le dijo que la cara de Yao parecía que estaba diciendo "Que le den". Se basa en una entrevista en la NBA en donde Yao se ríe (su cara se transformó en el meme). Es uno de los memes más queridos y usados. Galería de fotos Are You Fucking Kidding Me.png|Are you fucking kidding me? AWWW YEAA.png|Aww Yea Cereal Guy.png|Cereal Guy Challenge Accepted.png|Challenge Accepted Everything Went Better Than Expected.png|Everything went better than expected Feel Like A Ninja.png|Feel like a ninja Feel Like A Sir.png|Feel like a sir FFFFUUU.png|Fffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Forever Alone.png|Forever alone Fuck Yea.png|Fuck yea Inglip.jpg|Inglip It´s free.jpg|It´s free It´s something.jpg|It´s something LOL.jpg|LOL Me gusta.jpg|Me gusta Mentira.jpg|Mentira Mother of god.jpg|Mother of god Nothing to do here.jpg|Nothing to do here Okay.jpg|Okay Pat Bateman.jpg|Pat Bateman Poker Face.png|Poker Face Puke Rainbows.jpg|Puke Rainbows Raisins 1.jpg|Raisins Raisins 2.jpg|Raisins 2 Si claro.jpg|Sí, claro That´s suspicious.jpg|That´s suspicious Troll Dad.png|Trolldad Trollface.jpg|Trollface Y U NO.jpg|Y U NO Yao Ming.jpg|Yao Ming Fuente del artículo: "Cuanto Cabrón". Para más información, haz click aquí